


Trust Yourself (Lucifer x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: first time with Lucifer
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Trust Yourself (Lucifer x F!Reader)

Soft, gentle caresses followed you through the room. The lights had been dimmed to just the fireplace, trying to give you comfort in the fact that you won’t be fully exposed. It made you feel cozy; the crackling of the wood burning made you feel at home. You felt safe, even if your nerves were going crazy at the moment. He asked you beforehand, like a true gentleman, if you wanted to do this, and he told you that whatever you wanted to do, or not do, was completely fine by him, although you knew he wanted to go all the way, and maybe even push past that. You appreciated his kindness, even though you could never voice that out loud, and not right not anyway. 

He took the gloves off, intending to actually touch you with more than just part of him. “I want to feel all of you.” His words still ring in your ears hours later, and you still didn’t know if you were prepared to show all of yourself. You went to Asmo for help, desperate to satisfy your demon even after he told you thousands of times that you do just that every single day, “I have some things for you.” Of course he did; you could always count on Asmo to be prepared for things like these. He gave you a black, floral garter lingerie set. You didn’t dare question how he happened to have it in your size, all you asked is if it was washed, to which he only laughed. You couldn’t deny it, though. After trying it on, you saw why he picked it especially for you; it looked good. It looked sexy, and for a while, it gave you the confidence you needed. 

But now, with his hot kisses against your tender skin, his fingers causing goosebumps to rise all over your arms, the nervousness returned and you feared he wouldn’t like it quite as much as you did; “I want to feel all of you.” His words came back once more; would he be okay with this? Is this enough for just tonight? “Darling.” His voice brought you back, a gentle hand lifting your head so his lips could meet yours again while you brought your hands up to run across his torso. His suit jacket had long been discarded in an attempt to make you feel more comfortable. He thought that, if he undressed himself first, you’d feel more comfortable once he was ready to undress you, “undo my vest.” But your shaky hands told a different story. 

The demon pulled back, watching your tiny hands work on the buttons, a ceep crimson spread across your cheeks. “Good girl.” He let it slide off of him, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his black dress shirt and pulling the tie loose before tossing it somewhere. Your breath caught in your throat, finding the sight of him mesmerizing, but also intimidating. Lucifer laughed softly at your open mouth, “come here.” He took your hand, leading you toward the bed while your heart raced at a thousand miles per hour. He sat down and confusion rushed through you for only a second before he pulled you into his lap, holding onto your legs, “Can you take your shirt off?” You could always say no; you knew that, but it seemed only fair when he was also left half naked, “y-yes…” Slowly, your hands moved to grab your shirt, moving to pull it off your head and revealing part of the lingerie. His eyes immediately landed on your chest and he tried hard not to stare too long, letting his mouth talk instead, “you’re beautiful, Darling.” 

You felt hotter than ever now, your blood rushing through your body as anticipation slowly set in. His hands left your legs, running up your sides instead before running back down, “May I?” You nodded at him, “follow my movements with your own hands.” Your hands found his body again, resting tenderly at his sides and moving up along with his. Your eyes flickered up for a moment, meeting his which were filled with patience, but also something else. He caressed over your breasts gently, making goosebumps rise on your skin as your own hands brushed over his chest. He gave them a little squeeze and you found yourself frowning at being unable to do the same, to which he only laughed. A genuine, heartfelt laugh that made your own heart swell up with love and a gentle smile cross your lips, “you’re so cute, Darling.” His hands slid back down, over your belly until they found the edge of your pants, tugging on the waistband a bit. You followed suit, feeling the bulge that had formed in his pants; had you caused this? 

You took a deep breath, sliding off of him to stand up, watching him stand up too. His eyes were still trained on yours, following your own movements this time as you worked to undo your pants. “Take your time.” This was up to you, and he wanted you to know that, no matter how much he wanted to just take you already; this was about your own comfort. Your pants fell to the floor, revealing the full set you had on and he couldn’t deny the breath that was caught in his own throat now, “Oh my…” You felt shy under his watch again, focusing on his own pants dropping instead. “Oh my…” you followed his example, seeing the outline of him through his boxers and swallowing thickly. Of course, he couldn’t help the smirk that formed from your reaction; a sense of pride rushing through him. “Come here.” You stepped forward, letting him turn you around so your back was against his chest, “I need you to be vocal; tell me if I’m doing something wrong.” You nodded, feeling one of his arms wrap around your waist while the other trailed down to your panties. You sucked a breath in, closing your legs instinctively, but he actually rubbed over them. “L-Lu…” He chuckled behind you, applying pressure to where your clit should be, causing you to moan softly, “just relax.” You nodded again, relaxing against him as his hand moved back up, dipping in now. His other hand moved back up to turn your head so his lips could kiss up your neck. Another moan escaped you while his fingers brushed between your wet folds, and you suddenly felt embarrassed again, “i-is this… am I…?” 

So many questions ran through your head and forming them into sentences seemed so hard right now when his thumb rubbed so delicately over your bud, “You’re fine.” His hot breath tickled on your skin as a digit slowly entered you. It’s not like you never toyed with yourself before, and this part is still fairly familiar, but it felt so different when it was his hand. You rolled your hips in response to his finger slowly thrusting in and out of you, his thumb still working on your clit, and he moaned softly behind you when you rolled across his front. “S-Sorry…” was that a good thing? You weren’t quite sure, but his firm grip, which was back around your waist to hold you against him, told you it wasn’t too bad. “No need to apologize.” He added a second finger, making you clench around him as he curled them inside you, “Good girl, relax.” You nodded again, turning your head to bury your face in his neck, trying to distract yourself. A gasp left you when he brushed against a particularly good spot, and you bucked your hips against his fingers, which were starting to stretch out inside you. 

“Listen to me.” You nodded, feeling him roll his thumb faster and that familiar coil in your stomach threaten to snap, “You can stop at any time. Just tell me and we’ll stop.” You nodded, closing your eyes tightly as your hips rolled again, “L-Lucifer…!” You gasped out against his neck as your orgasm overflowed. Your walls pulsated around his finger, his thumb never stopping to stimulate the bundle of nerves. His other hand moved back up to massage over one of your breasts while he suppressed his own moans. You gripped his thighs tightly, rubbing your face against his skin as you slowly calmed down, panting softly. “Lucifer…” He hummed, slowly pulling his hand back out and turning you around. His fingers slowly entered his mouth, his eyes closing in a look of pleasure, “You taste delicious, Darling.” You bit your lip at the sight, blushing harder than ever as he took your hand. 

“H-How…” But he only shook his head, laying down on his back and positioning you on top of him. “You’re on top. You’re in control. You decide.” Besides the obvious shock that Lucifer was willing to let you be in charge, you also just felt super nervous right now. “O-Okay…” You nodded, replaying his words; you decide. “Do you want to leave that on?” You looked down at yourself, nodding slowly, but he only smiled. “That’s fine, we’ll maneuver around it. “ his hand disappeared below his waistband, pulling out his hardened cock and you tried not to stare. “Don’t be scared. Here. Lift your hips.” You did as told, watching him bring it up and move your panties aside, “guide yourself.” You wrapped your hand around his length, above his, helping him move to where you needed it. 

Your heat was throbbing in anticipation as you felt the tip brush over your entrance. A deep breath led you down on him slowly, his hand leaving yours to help move your hips as he pushed in, breaking through your tightness. He hissed softly, feeling your tight walls around him as you moaned loudly. It stung as every inch of him entered you, and you paused every couple seconds to take another breath. “L-Lu…” Your eyes were closed tightly as he rubbed circles over your hips, and you only dared open them again when he knew he was all the way inside, “are you okay?” 

It took you a couple more breaths but you nodded again, “y-yeah… you’re so big.” He chuckled slightly; ego boost. “Roll your hips. Test it out.” Your hands down his chest, trying to steady yourself as you followed his words, moaning again when you felt him rub against your spots, “o-oh…” He could laugh at your cuteness, but the last thing he wants is for you to think he’s mocking you. “Good girl. Whenever you’re ready.” It was hard to say those words as you slowly lifted off of him, pulling out a few inches before sinking down again. He’s love to just take you right now but this wasn’t about him, and he loved you too much to ruin this. 

You bit your lip, your eyes closing again as you repeated the movement, feeling him enter once more. “You’re so tight…” He breathed out, more so a thought to himself than anything, but it felt so good. “You’re taking me so well…” he praised, feeling you speed up your movements as the moans turned louder. “F-feels good…” You admitted, letting one of your hands move down to rub over your clit as your head flew back. He watched you intently, taking in your beauty and the soft pearls of sweat starting to collect on your forehead. 

You gasped out, feeling him brush against that happy spot again and you shifted to get that spot every time, crying out. He moaned softly, feeling you clench around him now that you found it. “C-close… “ you hated yourself for losing yourself so quickly, but the pleasure was overwhelming. “Cum for me, Darling…” he breathed out, feeling himself edge closer too as you rolled your hips against his, your finger moving faster on your clit. Despite all that, he still came first, his cock twitching and spurting inside of you. Your eyes shot open in a gasp, your head rolling back as you followed suit, pulsating around him again and sucking him in, “L-Lucifer..!” you whined, hearing him groan beneath you as he thrusted his hips up slightly, trying to ride out his own orgasm, “(Y/N)...” he breathed out your name. A sin or a prayer, you couldn’t really tell. 

Your head rolled back forward, your hips still rolling ever so slightly to help you ride out your orgasm as you collapsed forward on his chest. His arms wrapped around you, his lips kissing your head tenderly to help you calm back down. Your hot breath was warming up his chest as he nuzzled into you, “hm… tell me, Darling…” “was… it was good… it hurt… a little… but it was good…” He nodded, understanding. His hands moved to lift your head up, bringing your face closer to his so he could kiss you softly. “Tell me what you need.” 

You were embarrassed by this, rolling your hips only in response in hopes he’d understand. “I… i don’t think I like being on top…” He raised an eyebrow, seeing as that doesn’t really answer his question. “C-Can you be… on top next?” Both his eyebrows raised for a second before relaxing again as laughter rumbled through his chest. You hit him softly, the embarrassment growing stronger, “not satisfied yet?” You shook your head softly, squealing when he turned you over and rolled his hips against yours, “well…. I can’t leave you unsatisfied now, can I?” You grinned softly, feeling your body tingle in anticipation, “I didn’t quite expect you to say that, I must admit…” He leaned down, kissing you again, “But if thats what you need…” “I do.” 


End file.
